Continuation support for theoretical studies on aqueous solvation problems relevant to biomolecular structure and process is requested. The research methodology to be used is liquid state statistical thermodynamic Monte Carlo computer simulation based mainly on intermolecular potential functions determined from quantum mechanical calculations of intermolecular interaction energies. Our intended studies range from the solvation of the simplest organizational units of dissolved molecules-atoms and functional groups - to studies of the solvation of biological molecules, biomacromolecular fragments, and solvent effects on biomolecular association and conformational stability. We place special emphasis on extracting a useful descriptive physicochemical picture of solvation from the detailed numerical results using quasicomponent molecular distribution functions and the newly developed concept of statistical state solvation sites. We plan to systematically interpret the results on more complex systems in terms of the collected results obtained for simpler constituent systems, and to determine the extent to which the solvation of a complex biomolecular or macromolecular system can be predicted from a knowledge of the solvation of independent components. The structural and statistical analyses of solvent effects on biomolecular association and conformation will lead to a statistical state solvation chemistry highly relevant to research on water and biological systems.